


desire (where it isn't supposed to be)

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Murphy is like 18, and Bellamy is 19ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: based off the Tumblr prompt, "murphamy best friend's brother au??"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Octavia Blake & John Murphy
Series: The 100 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	desire (where it isn't supposed to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written long ago but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

John Murphy met the Blakes at the prime age of fifteen, right when the school year had begun and the high school doors would swing open. John Murphy had been perfectly willing to start over, to change his life and cut off everyone he had known prior... but then there was Miller - and Miller got a boyfriend named Monty and Monty had a friend who was basically his other half, Jasper and... and he had Mbege too, and yeah, they were fucked. He had a little group of friends before he quite knew how to say no. 

And then, Octavia Blake had waltzed into their lives after a few days of Jasper admiring her from afar, slammed her tray on the table, leaned herself against and promptly said, "This is the saddest cockfight I have ever seen." 

They had quickly become best friends. 

Octavia Blake was a whirlwind of chaos, laughter, and excitement; whether it be her sneaking out of the flat she shared with her brother and almost breaking his window to get him out to commit acts only the juvenile of delinquents can think to do, or it be when she would climb in his room to smoke weed - brought to them because despite his hopeless and annoying pining for Monty, who was already taken by Miller, Jasper was fucking awesome - and alcohol that Mbege managed to sneak in, and they could get intoxicated off of whatever they would get intoxicated off of whatever they could get their hands on before they'd dance and just have a good time if his foster parents weren't home. (This once led to him eating her out when they were both a little tipsy to Cupcakke's Deepthroat but they never really talked about it after and she still calls him her best friend so... off the gate, really...) 

Oh, and her brother is _fucking_ hot. 

Yeah, Octavia's brother was one year older - he had a little friend group that Murphy knew rather well: Raven Reyes, a hot and brilliant badass who Murphy wants to be friends with; Clarke Griffin, who, if Murphy is real, seems like a bit of a bitch but is just fine; Clarke's girlfriend, Lexa Woods, who seems intimidating and not to be fucked with; Echo, a girl who Murphy is pretty sure Bellamy is dating and also a very hot girl; Miller flickers between their two tabes as well, apparently having earned the props of Octavia's super hot older brother, and on those days, Monty will sit with them as well, usually cuddled into Miller in a way that makes Jasper snappy and irritable all lunch and pedaled three jobs despite doing well enough in school that he had told Murphy that he was accepted to Harvard for next year. Upsetting; Murphy was probably going to be dead in a ditch at that point. 

Bellamy, despite being hot and always making a point to talk to Murphy, was also an inconceivable asshole. Sure, his eyes light up like melted chocolate on a hot summer day and he had freckles that lined his face like whatever-Fuckass-God-Exists perfectly compiled them on his face like stars, but he was a dick. 

See, tonight as proof. Tonight, Murphy went out to a club to fix what this day fucking was - today was the third year since he lost his mother and Murphy went to the club to drink and dance and forget what this fucking day meant. He had talked to the bouncer and flirted and before he knew what was happening, he was being let into the club, cleverly called Trikru after something Murphy thinks might have been an historical gang, with just a smack on the ass from the bouncer. 

Gross, you're a full fucking adult, man, Murphy thinks, exasperated but isn't as exasperated as when the bouncer at Azgeda, a man with the name 'Roan' stapled on his chest like a badge of honor, so eloquently asked him, "What those lips do, Sugar?" 

He had found out what they do; Murphy was too tired and too desperate to get drunk to find another way out, besides one blowjob wouldn't kill him. 

Standing at the bar, he notices the wary expression on the bartender's face before he smiles, attempting for flirtatious and hitting somewhere closer to dangerous and the man behind the counter - his nametag says Lincoln - raises an eyebrow before asking, "I.D?" 

"Damn, man," Murphy teases despite having pulled it out and in those few minutes, his breath baits but he still teases, "Maybe you should take me out before trying to see what's in my pants." 

Lincoln takes a deep breath before slamming Murphy's rather good fake ID on the counter and tiredly asking, "What can I get you?" 

Murphy's about to ask: ready to run a bill and seduce some dumb guy into paying it off, "Rum and co-" 

He's cut off by a hand on his wrist and a familiar but hot in a way that makes his clothes feel too heavy say, "Linc, damn," Bellamy sounds almost amused, "didn't know you could be fooled by a fake ID so well." 

Lincoln's eyebrows had raised in a fair moment of alarm before curtly asking, "How do you know?" 

Bellamy's hand settles on his shoulder and his skin is suddenly too hot, like fire scorning the pale skin of his wrist and the small muscle of his shoulder. It isn't like a burn that he wants to pull away from; it's like a furnace keeping his cold body warm. Murphy wants to feel his warm hands under his shirt. 

"This is my kid sister's best friend." Bellamy clarifies and Lincoln cringes but he isn't alone; Murphy also cringes, hating how Bellamy refers to him like a child. Lincoln pales though and drags himself out of reach. 

"Fuck you." Murphy finally finds the words as he turns to face the adonis that is his best friend's brother but Bellamy's smirk stops him dead in his tracks and makes him hard in his jeans. 

"Sure," Bellamy shrugs before giving his deep brown eyes a halfassed roll and clarifying, "I usually prefer to top though." 

Murphy never claimed to be articulate, "Wh-what?" 

Bellamy sighs like he's exceptionally stupid and it makes Murphy want to impress him, wants to make him amazed and proud but Bellamy leans into murmur, "Look, Murphy... I've seen the looks you've sent me, I've seen your little crush and I want you to know that Octavia told me if I don't confess and bring you home tonight, she'll burn all of my history documentaries. So, please, come home with me...and maybe sleep with me or maybe date me?" 

Murphy blinks for a few moments too long before blurting out, "Yeah." 

"'Yeah' you'll go home with me or 'yeah' you'll date me?" Bellamy asks and there's amused fondness in his eyes before Murphy answers, promptly, 

"Yes." 

Bellamy laughs, gripping him by the wrist and through the throng of people, he swears he hears Bellamy tease, "Besides, you're actually old enough for that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments keep my skin clear!


End file.
